I Love The Way You Play
by dragontattoo75
Summary: Stiles loves to play with Derek's cock when it's soft; to have his boyfriend's 'little' penis in his mouth, to suck on it and play with the extra skin at the tip with his tongue. Too bad he gets to do it for such a short while every time. He just needs to do it really often to get his fill.


**Thank you karenec for pre-reading and Sue273 for betaing. Any remaining mistakes are my own. **  
**Much love to BregoMellonNin for being an awesome friend and writing companion.**

**This is the first of two short Sterek PWP's I've written with the characters (read: me) having certain kinks. I might add to the series at some point.**

* * *

The first time Stiles pulls down Derek's jeans, their relationship is new and exciting, and Derek's so hard, his boxers are tenting over the wet spot on the cotton fabric. Stiles pulls them down so slowly, like it's something he's been thinking about a lot and wants to savor, his gaze steady on what he's revealing. His mouth forms an o, the way Derek's come to know that Stiles does when he's concentrating.

Derek's cock springs free, bouncing against his abs when the waistband is dragged over the tip. Stiles gives him a delighted grin, mirth showing in his eyes, like Derek's given him the perfect present.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaims, grabbing at the base of Derek's shaft and beaming at him. "I'm so glad you're uncut. Uncut penises are fascinating, with all the extra skin to play with." Stiles circles around the red head with his finger before stopping it at the slit, which is wet with Derek's pre-come. "Not that I've ever held one before, or—" Stiles' eyes glaze over before he closes them, and he swallows hard, his voice turns all deep and raw when he mumbles, "—tasted one!"

Derek can't think of anything to say to that; he's too busy remaining upright with the sight in front of him. Stiles has the most expressive face he's ever seen, so open and innocent-looking, and Derek's not used to people being this trusting around him.

The red lips on that boy, Derek is starting to realize, could rattle his whole world perspective. Derek is in no position to contemplate this revelation when Stiles bites at the bottom of said lips, and there's something more than just lust in the huge brown eyes burning into Derek's.

"I thought you might not be circumcised, since you know—" he waves his hand in Derek's general direction. "The self-healing part and all, but to see it and touch it ..."

Derek's so hard; he feels his pulse beating hard in his ears and in his dick. He needs Stiles to stop speaking and place his mouth on him instead. There's only so much talking Derek can take right now, so he combs his fingers into the boy's soft hair, pulling at it, and Stiles' eyes roll to the back of his head.

"I can't wait for all the things I'm gonna do to you." Stiles breathes over the tip of Derek's cock. Derek shudders as hot air flows over where the glistening red head peeks out, and when Stiles licks over it with the broad part of his tongue, Derek has to lean against the wall to remain standing.

"Fuuuck," he moans, staring down at the beautiful boy on his knees in front of him. "I'm not sure I'm ready to hear all of those things yet," Derek admits, because he feels a need to be upfront with the hopefulness in Stiles' eyes.

Surprisingly, Stiles winks at him, and says, "I know," before he leans in to take as much of Derek's cock in his mouth as he can. Derek feels himself sink down to the floor in relief and pleasure, Stiles' laughing mouth awkwardly trying to follow him, and succeeding.

Derek's had blowjobs before, from both girls and boys more experienced than Stiles, but none of them have made him come this hard before. He feels a buzzing in his head, and it takes all of his willpower not to shift with a fragile human in his lap who's trying to drink up his come.

Derek leans down, wraps Stiles' chin in his hand, and gently strokes away some of his own come from his boyfriend's eyebrow as Stiles' eyes flick between Derek's eyes and his mouth. "I can't wait for you to play with me either," Derek says, "but now it's my turn." He leans in and captures the moan that slips out of the boy's mouth.

.

The number of blowjobs Stiles has given Derek blurs quickly because Stiles can't leave Derek's dick alone at any chance he gets, and Derek is certainly not complaining.

Stiles, who's supposed to be studying for a midterm, has filled Derek's coffee table with his books, notes and pens. Derek rarely sees Stiles scribble with those pens; mostly he's got one behind his ear, one in his mouth and one tapping against the table.

Derek puts his book down to get a glass of water, when Stiles slips onto the floor on his knees before Derek.

"Fuck, Derek, I can't concentrate on this homework when I have you sitting here, tempting me."

Derek looks at him surprised. "I'm just reading my book, how's that disturbing you?"

Stiles looks up at him with his gorgeous face, his hands gripping at Derek's hips. "It makes me think about what I could do to you instead of studying." He places his fingers at Derek's fly, questioning with his eyes, and Derek knows what he wants.

He nods.

Stiles grins at him. "I won't be able to concentrate until I've got my daily fill anyway." He pushes Derek back to sit down in the chair again and follows on his knees, hands opening the button and zipper. He doesn't push Derek's jeans down, just finds his soft dick inside the briefs and plucks it out.

"Daily fill?" Derek laughs, placing his hands on the armrests, getting a good grip to keep them away from disturbing his boy in his play. "You attacked me right after I opened my front door!" he glances at his watch. "Two hours ago!"

Stiles tilts his head, looking up at him, his eyes amused. "Yeah, I know, but then you were already hard when I got my mouth on you." His voice is low when he adds, "I want to play with your foreskin."

Derek sighs, pretending this is a hardship for him. "All right, then." He waves his hand towards his soft dick, resting in Stiles' long fingers. "Have a go at it. The book I was reading wasn't that interesting anyway."

"I can get it for you, if you want to read while I have fun?" Stiles turns, pretending to get it. "If you read, perhaps you wouldn't get hard so fast."

"What? You don't want me to get hard?"

"No, no, I like that you get hard!" Stiles hurries to correct his boyfriend. "It's just that I want to play with this skin here." He plucks at the tip of Derek's cock, pulling at the skin. "And usually when I do this, you don't stay soft for long."

Derek takes a deep breath, determined to stay soft. Of course, thinking about not getting hard makes it almost impossible to not be when he feels Stiles' hot breath on him, and he's engulfed in the wet and warm perfection of his boyfriend's mouth.

He recites memorized books, thinks about slaying monsters, and in the end, the only thing keeping him from getting hard is the thought of losing Stiles. His boy does all the things he finds fascinating with Derek's dick, all the things Derek's been doing to himself for years, but when Stiles slurps him into his mouth again—making happy noises as he takes Derek in all the way, nosing at his pubes—Derek feels himself fill rapidly. He grips at the armrests, and hears the wood creak in protest as he mutters, "Stiles! If you keep doing that, I won't be soft any longer!"

"Mh hm," Stiles moans around his cock, his bright eyes looking up at Derek's, hooded and dark with want. It's then that Derek notices Stiles' hand working below his stomach.

"Fuck, Stiles! Are you touching yourself?" His cock is rock hard by now; how is he expected to keep it from filling when his boyfriend jerks himself off to the feel of Derek's soft dick in his mouth?

"Mh hm," Stiles confirms. His eyes are glazed over and Derek can't stop himself from letting the armrests go and grabbing at Stiles' hair, lifting his hips to fuck himself into his boy's willing mouth.

"Oh yeah," he moans, watching as Stiles' plump lips pull up and down his shaft, spit and pre-come making them shining and red. "Your mouth!" Derek groans, and Stiles' hand on Derek's cock blurs as it flies towards the finale.

Stiles' cheekbones look obscene with his mouth full of the cock that he sucks for dear life. Derek's not sure who comes first, but it's of no importance when he cries out, filling up his boy who drinks it all and pleasures himself until he's done, too.

Derek didn't know his head had fallen back on the backrest until it's difficult to swallow and he has to use his shoulders to help it up, his head spinning as his eyes finds Stiles'. He's grinning up at Derek from where he's resting his head against Derek's thigh, his breathing rapid.

"Hi," Stiles smiles, dazed, the corner of his mouth wet with Derek's come.

Derek realizes he's still gripping his boyfriend's hair, so he lets it go, stroking over his head instead. "Hey," he gruffly answers, his chest tight with something unfamiliar—perhaps reminding him of hope? It certainly feels good.

Stiles' fingers are at Derek's now soft dick, smearing the come around the spent head, and it sends jolts through Derek's body that he can't take. He slaps Stiles' hand away, but lifts it to his mouth instead, sucking a finger in as he watches Stiles' pupils dilate until his brown eyes are all black.

"You're not the only one who wants to play, Stiles," Derek grunts, holding his boyfriend's gaze steady as he flicks his tongue between two fingers, where it's most sensitive on Stiles' hand. "Mh mh, I love your long fingers."

His werewolf hearing detects the whimper forming in Stiles' throat before it escapes his mouth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
